yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Tomoko
Personality Akane is a well-lived girl, she likes to spread her happiness wherever she goes. She have a facility to make someone happy and is very encourageous. She is a member of a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Sayaka Mizuki, Hinata Nozomi, Renata Figueira, Chika Shino, Mizu Takara, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She likes to take selfies with her fans and makes them feels comfortable around her. Backstory Akane lived with her twin sister Akemi, her parents and with her older brother in Shisuta Town. She was a depressed girl since her father got missing when she was six years old when he was discovered by Amaya that he was a drug dealer. Without Hisao, they moved to Buraza Town one year later. Akane's and Akemi's interest always was sing, when they saw the poster of the girl group they joined the other girls fasterly. Appearance Akane have a long black hair who is styled in two ponytails held up by a pair of pink balls. She have brown eyes and skinny eyebrows. She uses the default school uniform and a pair of blueish black long maid stockings with greyish black Mary Janes. Relationships Canon Character(s) Senpai Akane had developed feelings for him after his family helped financially her mother when she had to move to Buraza Town, since that she was truly in love for him but she gave up on him hardly when she felt the sensation of being watched as she returned home everytime she talked with him. OC Character(s) Akemi Tomoko Akane have a good relationship with her twin, they are like best friends and do everything together. Akemi can be an ignorant person but Akane doesn't care too much. Amaya Tomoko Akane is more like a younger sister than a daughter with her mother. They spend their times in front of a computer or in a shopping buying clothes and shoes with Akemi. Akihiko Tomoko Akane loves her brother more than anything. They likes to buy cards to play with Akemi and Amaya and have the same interests. Hisao Tomoko Akane loved her father, when she was a child they went out together with the rest of the family in a park or in a shopping. She got devastated when he disappeared without leaving writes for her. Hinata Nozomi Akane and Hinata are close, they likes to joke about everything and everyone together, they help each other with letters from some songs and likes to practice alone with each other. Akane likes to tease her because of her clingy "friendship" with Renata. Sayaka Mizuki Akane is Sayaka's victim, she forces Akane to give her a hug and sometimes she says sexual things to her in a very creepy way, but become kind after the hug. Sayaka likes to tell jokes to her and they give ideas in songs. Renata Figueira Akane and Renata are very close, they like to play around and love each other's company. Renata likes to make pigtails in Akane's hair. Chika Shino Akane knows that Chika is jealous of her friendship with Sayaka, she knows that Chika have a crush on her but doesn't tells anyone about this. Akane and Chika doesn't talk too much because of this. Mizu Takara Akane and Mizu talks a lot when they are together, when they are distant from each other, they exchange messages in their cellphones. They likes to share food. Miyuki Hirasawa Akane and Miyuki have a good friendship relationship, Miyuki is good on math, so Akane learns too much with her. Ae-Jeong Kim Akane and Ae-Jeong are like sisters, they love to be together. Ae-Jeong can be herself around Akane who is always helping her to like other boys and forget Hinata. Gallery 7(2)Akane_Tomoko.png|Akane in her casual clothes Tomoko_Family.png|Akane with her mother, Akemi and her older brother Purple_Concert.png|Akane in a concert with her group Req75Crabs.png|Akane's portrait in game(by CrabbyMeal) Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club